


Edgy Steven

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This show isn't edgy enough, ive always had this kind of idea of steven going bad end and taking all the gems and making them add to his own power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgy Steven

"Give up connie." Steven commands, holding Rose's sword to her face, where she kneels on the ground, cuts covering her skin, her sliced garments tinted red with her blood in multiple places. One of Pearl's sword lays next to her, inches from her hand, It doesn't matter, it’s no use. She can't beat Steven, not with all the power he has accumulated.

Steven stand before her, immaculate, not a scratch on him. Steven Stands in his battle regalia, the white tunic and leggings, accented by light pink boots and shoulderpads, his cape is long and flowing, coming down to Steven's calves, the outside being a pure rugged white, the inside a silken pink. Steven wears the crown of white diamond, a small pointed tiara-like crown, with her gem socketed in the middle. Steven's gauntlets also have filled gem sockets, each arm has three gems around his wrists, on his right he has a ruby, a pearl, and a peridot. On the left, a sapphire, an amethyst, and a lapis. 

Finally, he had Yellow's Diamond gem on his belt, and Blue Diamond's gem centered on his chest. With all these gems, he siphoned their powers, able to use each of their unique abilities, while adding to his own physical strength, speed, and durability. With the elemental powers of fire, ice, and water, as well as his ability to see possible futures and manipulation over plants, in addition to his massive strength and speed, he was unmatched in combat prowess, able to wipe out a seemingly infinite number of enemies in a matter of seconds. 

Naturally, with this kind of power, he usurped homeworld, taken Yellow Diamond's throne, and taken command of homeworld's armies. After slaughtering the other two diamond authorities, he was unopposed. With that might, he quickly started colonizing and enslaving other worlds with little resistance. 

There was still only one problem, and it was sitting in the dirt bruised and bloody before him, Connie. His childhood friend was horrified to find about what he did, destroying his own surrogate mothers, his own guardians, the ones who raised him, all to add to his own power, in his quest for unabated control and dominance. Steven hadn’t seen Connie in years, until now. She had challenged him, she had grown, as he had. However, no human could ever hope to stand against him. 

She wasn’t even able to hurt him, and even if she could, his healing would have negated any superficial wounds. But Steven’s insane strength and blinding speed quickly beat Connie down. He was intentionally not killing her, only slightly hurting her with cuts every time she attacked him, until she was as she is now, unable to even stand. He had offered her a place at his side, as his right hand on homeworld, but she refused, even now, about to pass out from blood loss, she refuses. 

“No.” Connie coughs, blood staining her pants. “I Don’t know you, Steven Universe, not anymore. You are not the boy I once knew, and I will never join your cosmic holocaust.” 

“I see.” Steven says coldly, his eyes squinting. Steven’s arm flexes, his grip on his sword tightens, and he brings it over his head. Connie sighs, closing her eyes as the sword comes down. 

Steven walks away from her body, his cape and pants stained with a splash of blood. While walking to his ship off planet, a pearl comes up to assist him to the next pit stop, the next world that gems were conquering.


End file.
